Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Dreamy Duskywing
Summary: Little ficlet inspired by Vienna Teng's song by the same title.  Roxas is scared of the storm, luckily Axel is there to lend a little comfort.  Fluffy with a little kiss or two at the end :


**A.N - **A little oneshot drabble thing inspired by my listening to Vienna Teng's song 'Lullabye for a stormy night'. I kinda had to write the story that attacked me after watching it - resulting in me going to bed at 1am, after I post this!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own this beautiful song, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. It makes me sad inside. :(

**Warning - **Fluff and lots of it! Perhaps OOC, implied yaoiness...not too much though :)

* * *

**"Lullaby For A Stormy Night"**

Axel hurried back from work, glaring balefully at the rain pattering on his windscreen. He knew the forecast had been for a storm, but he'd hoped it would hold off until he'd gotten home. It had been raining in a torrential downpour for an hour now, and combined with the howling wind, Axel feared for his best friend and roommate, Roxas. The little blond haired boy had always been scared of storms, ever since the boys were young. However, when Roxas' parents had died in a car crash with his twin brother because of the heavy rainfall restricting visibility, Roxas had suffered from an intense fear of heavy rainfall. Luckily, living in Twilight Town now with Axel, Roxas was subjected to only a few instances of panic inducing weather a year. Axel dreaded the state into which Roxas would have worked himself without anyone at home to comfort him. Their other roommate, Demyx, was visiting his boyfriend's family for the holidays. Axel parked swiftly but carefully and pounded up the steps to his front door. Stuffing his hand into his pocket he withdrew his keys and jammed one into the keyhole, unlocking it and leaping into the dry as swiftly as possible. The house was bathed in darkness and Axel felt an anxiety clutching at his heart. Locking the door behind him, he flicked the light switch and groaned. The power was out.

"Rox?" he called out, beginning to climb the stairs, listening for a response. He heard nothing over the wailing wind and pounding rain. Turning his steps to Roxas' room, Axel squinted into the gloom and tried to see where his friend was. The redhead had lived with Roxas since his parents died when the blond had been just thirteen. Axel's parents had enfolded the orphaned boy into their family and once both boys had gained a place at Twilight Town's college, they had helped the best friends find a house and jobs. Roxas worked a weekend job at an ice cream shop; Axel worked with a mechanic named Cid every day other than Wednesdays and Sundays. Axel was very fond of Roxas, and at times he thought he may like him more than a friend, and he didn't mean like a brother. Axel systematically searched Roxas' room, getting increasingly anxious when he couldn't find him despite looking in the bottom of the closet, under the bed and in the deeply shadowed corner of the room.

"Roxas?" He shouted and caught the sound of a weak whimper coming from his own room. Feeling rather pleased that Roxas had sought comfort from Axel's bedroom, the boy stepped in quietly and immediately spotted the shaking bundle in the centre of his bed. Roxas was terrified, the weather not helped by the fact that the electricity was not working. Luckily, Axel had a deep seated fascination with fire and his room was filled with candles. "Hey Rox, I'm here, it's ok." He spoke softly, flitting around the room and lighting the candles. Then he swiftly stripped his wet clothes off and donned the warmest set of clothes he could, knowing that the night would be chilly. "I'll be back in a second Roxy, don't worry, I won't be long." Roxas made a whining noise but remained wrapped in Axel's duvet. Smiling at the bundle, Axel returned to Roxas' room, carrying a candle with him. He dug out a pair of jogging bottoms and a large hoodie from the boy's drawers and collected the large checkerboard blanket off of Roxas' bed. Tucking the material under one arm, Axel returned to his own room and replaced the candle clap of thunder made Roxas yelp.

"Shhh, it's OK Roxas. Shhh." Axel clambered onto the bed and gently scooped the hidden boy into his embrace. "It's ok buddy, I'm here. I got you some comfy clothes to change into, if you want." There was movement from beneath the duvet, but Axel couldn't interpret it as affirmative or not. Slowly Roxas revealed his face. His eyes softened slightly, comforted either at the sight of Axel or the fact the room was filled with a warm flickering glow. Slowly, still shaking, Roxas peeled off his clothes and slipped into the clothes Axel had brought. His face was streaked with glistening tears and he trembled despite the warm clothes. Axel wrapped Roxas in his blanket and then encouraged him under the duvet. The storm was close overhead, only a couple of seconds between the flashed of lightening and the claps of thunder. Roxas cringed at the light and whimpered at the sound. Feeling incredibly sorry for his friend, Axel tried to recall a method of calming his mother used with him when he'd been young and scared of the tropical storms that ravaged his birth town on Destiny Islands.

Axel eyed Roxas uncertainly for a second, but when he cried out in panic at an unbelievably loud rumble of thunder, he caved into the idea. He remembered his mother pulling a smaller version of himself into her lap and singing. "C'mon Roxy, you're ok." He soothed, manoeuvring the blanket wrapped boy into his lap and tucking his duvet around the pair of them. "Just, don't laugh at me..." he muttered before beginning to run his fingers through the blond spiky hair. Taking a deep breath, Axel's voice hesitantly rose in song but slowly gained confidence.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_Though thunder explodes_  
_And lightning flash_  
_Illuminates your tearstained face_  
_I am here tonight."_

Roxas showed no sign of acknowledging Axel at first, but slowly his body relaxed bit by bit, responding to the soothing caresses and Axel's low singing.

_"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And its candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real, understand_  
_And I am here tonight."_

Axel smiled slightly as his best friend cuddled closer into his embrace, no longer making any sound when the thunder rolled, his shaking visibly lessened.

_"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_  
_Trade sweet sleep the fears_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_  
_And these years have shown_  
_Rain's a part of how life goes_  
_But it's dark and it's late_  
_So I'll hold you and wait_  
_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning."_

By the end of the song, Roxas lay pliant in Axel's arms, breathing soft, eyes half lidded. The storm was receding, no longer close overhead. The redhead yawned and shifted to curl around Roxas, laying his head on the pillows at the head of his single bed. Roxas didn't react to being moved, lying silent and sighing softly as Axel wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist. Listening to the rain pattering against the window, no longer driven into greater strengths by the howling wind, Axel relaxed slowly, revelling in the warmth of the body he held in his arms. His eyes slipped closed as sleep came to claim him.

A slight shift in position from Roxas made Axel's eyes blink open to be met by dazzling blue. Roxas had turned to face Axel and was gazing at him solemnly. When he didn't say anything, Axel rolled out of bed to blow out the candles. The room was left lit by the faint glimmer of one candle safely secured in a holder which would soon eat away the last of its wick. Axel lid back into bed and was pleased to feel Roxas worm back into his embrace. The redhead gently brushed a lock of hair from Roxas' face and missed what the younger boy mumbled into his chest. "What was that?" he asked sleepily. Roxas sighed and pulled back to look Axel in the eye.

"I said, you never gave me a goodnight kiss." At Axel's bewildered expression, a small smile tugged at Roxas' lips. "The 'gentle someone' in your song...gave you a kiss goodnight." He explained and watched a mix of emotions wash over Axel's face before the redhead slowly leant forward to plant a chaste, if lingering, kiss to Roxas' forehead. The blonde hummed softly, closing his eyes. "Thank you." He said. "I know it's childish to be scared of..." Roxas was cut off by a fierce kiss pressed to his lips. His eyes widened and were met by bright green eyes, blazing with fervour.

"It's not childish Roxy. It's understandable, and I don't mind singing to you, if it makes you feel better." Axel smiled crookedly at the boy and sighed contentedly when Roxas wrapped his arms about his neck, pressing his lips against Axel's. "_You_ make me feel better." The blond boy breathed softly before settling into Axel's embrace. They fell asleep together as the last candle guttered out.

* * *

**A.N - **Hope you enjoyed the little short story. Maybe you could review, I would like that ^.^


End file.
